Raindrops
by gungnirburst
Summary: Iason set Riki free, but he can't very well cleanse himself of the impact his unconventional Pet left on him. [ Iason/Riki. Songfic. ]


Fanfic Title: Raindrops

Anime: Ai no Kusabi

Pairing: Iason Mink x Riki

Author: keadeblue264

Yeah the idea for this fic came to me while I was listening to "Raindrops" by Stunt on my iPod. *says under breath: a.k.a. One of the most amazing songs ever created next to "Midnight Illusion" by Toshihiko Seki* *cough cough* Which is why the lyrics will be put in random places throughout this fic, obviously making it a songfic. My first songfic might I add, not to mention my first fic for Ai no Kusabi. Yayness! Whether you want to listen to the song while you read or not is up to you. By the way, I should warn you. I am completely, utterly, hopelessly, and tragically in yaoi fangirl love with Ai no Kusabi. *overly excited squeal* … *clears throat to prevent self from going into "Uberly Obsessive Yaoi Fangirl Mode"* _ …Hehehe… Anyway, I'm sorry if it seems a little short in some places. That's just the way it came out so deal with it.

Summary: Raindrops can soothe the soul and wash away the stains of regret. He finally let go of Riki, his slum mongrel pet, after "training" him for three years, but can Iason Mink's soul cleansed of the mongrel's presence in the year that was promised? Songfic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ai no Kusabi though that would be so completely AWESOME if I did, but sadly, I am not Rieko Yoshihara. …Dammit… And I also don't own the "Raindrops" song. …Dammit for that one too…

Warnings: (Seriously, dude…this is an Ai no Kusabi fanfic. What do you expect?) I'm not really sure about the warnings so the best warning I can give is for some very slight yaoi lemon-ish stuff. Though since you clicked on the Ai no Kusabi thing in the first place, you obviously wanted some yaoi. Why else would you even click on it in the first place??

~**Raindrops**~

One month.

One month since he had let his mongrel pet go free. Would it be possible for him, Iason Mink, to actually wait an entire year to reclaim the very pet that had captured his heart and shaken his pride as one of the Blondie elite and the favorite of Jupiter herself?

This question resounded through the Blondie's mind a thousand times and all of the one thousand times the question was asked to himself in his head, there was no answer that Iason could think of that had sufficed as a definite and reasonable reply.

Without his mongrel pet, Iason was as bored as he was before he had laid eyes on the young boy in the streets of Midas. Bored and lonely. But these feelings of loneliness in him did not ever show on his elegant face. Hardly any emotion appeared on his visage at all anyway.

Iason combed his fingers slightly through his long, blonde hair while watching the rain steadily fall down from the dark sky that held the twin moons of Amoy. One name, a name he had grown accustomed to in the past three years, reverberating in his head the entire time. The name of the pet Iason had let go after he tried to escape from him.

Riki.

_Hold my hand let's chase the sun_

_We both know something's begun _

_Nothing feels that real without you_

_Wanna learn so much about you_

Two months.

His pet's features where carved deeply into his brain. Why wouldn't they be after Iason had kept the boy as his infamous pet for three years? But he had let him go after the escape attempt that one of his own furniture had set up. And the pain of loss still clenched him scornfully on the inside.

The whim that had started everything had grown into something more. Something he couldn't comprehend as first. It was unthinkable for a person of high status like himself to be physically attracted to slum trash. But as time continued to pass by after he had claimed the mongrel as his pet, Iason began to accept his affection towards Riki.

And after two months of being deprived of his pet, dreams began to torment him. His sleep was plagued with images of Riki, moaning and screaming in pleasure underneath him. Was his obsession so strong that he could not live long without Riki in his arms?

_Shining star I've seen your face_

_Everything falls into place_

_Nothing else seems to matter_

_You bring me alive _

Three months.

And the pain was still the same, only tighter and more excruciating to endure. It was growing in ever-increasing size like a festering sore. How could he have allowed himself to become so emotionally involved with that slum mongrel?

The dreams increased in intensity, enclosing him slowly in a sexually claustrophobic space. The one that reoccurred the most was of when he took Riki for the first time. Oh how he remembered the way the boy trembled beneath him, how he shook whenever his voice cried out his pure delight, and the way Riki's dark skin felt and contrasted against his own.

Iason started to feel shame towards himself for letting his obsession reach such an unnatural degree. Was this really how it was meant to turn out? For him to be overly infatuated while the object of his desire roamed around free, hating Iason for keeping him for three years? How could his original whim have turned on him so badly?

_Feel so lonely_

_Won't you show me where I need to be?_

_You bring me alive_

_Feels like the raindrops on my skin_

Four months.

Iason started to go to pet auctions held in Midas more frequently. A change of pace compared to his past actions. Perhaps he did this to rid himself of the memories of pleasure with Riki? There may have been rumors of him actually making love to his pet, but he was never inclined to tell.

No one would ask and he wasn't saying a word to anybody.

_You reach me somewhere deep within_

_You make my body come alive_

_You bring me alive _

_I whisper things you never knew_

Five months.

Rumors flew left and right about Iason's activities. The occupants of Eos were glad when he let his slum mongrel pet go, like the constant stain on their white shirts was finally removed with his disposal.

And then more rumors were tossed around. One in particular sticking out from all of the others. One saying that a man that looked like Riki had turned up in the Ceres slums.

_It had to be some sort of joke_, the people of Eos thought. Iason had actually let the mongrel go that far? It was unaccustomed and frankly, it made them wonder even more about what exactly Iason was up to.

_I can't believe that tonight I'm here with you_

_You make my body come alive_

_You bring me alive_

_See it burning in my eyes_

Six months.

The rain poured heavily outside while Iason watched from his room in the Eos tower. Half a year gone, another half and he would have what was rightfully his. What still belonged to him, actually, even though the boy wandered free for the past six months.

Iason may have removed Riki's pet ring, but he still had the boy's pet license. And as long as he had that, Riki was still his to have. He chuckled to himself, remembering the look on the mongrel's face when he saw what his pet ring was.

It was a custom D-type ring with a GPS built inside, with the ability to inflict punishment or pleasure whenever Iason wished it. It was a cock ring. Fitting, really, since Riki was the most misbehaved pet in all of Eos.

'Spare the rod, spoil the child' as they say.

_Don't want words _

_Don't want the lies_

_They say more than what is spoken_

_Promises always get broken_

Seven months.

Iason noted that it had rained a considerable amount of times since he gave his pet his freedom. Maybe his pain was felt in the realm of the gods? Maybe they were showing that they felt for him by making it rain?

But Iason never wondered about such trivial things so why bother speculating about the rain? He had the misfortune of going outside once when it had just started raining. He almost went back inside, but something captivated him and he stepped out under the downpour.

The rain soaked through his tailored clothes and the fabric stuck to his pale skin. The water ran through his hair, droplets of it trickling down off the ends of his blonde hair. There was something cleansing about that rain because after that, the Blondie's mind started to smooth back out, slowly returning itself to its original state.

But Riki just won't leave his brain that easily.

_Feel so lonely_

_Won't you show me where I need to be?_

_You bring me alive_

_Feels like the raindrops on my skin_

Eight months.

The obsession still lingering in the backwaters of his thoughts, Iason continued to carry out his duties as one of the elite of Tanagura. His countenance also remained unbothered on the outside. He was still trying to cope with himself on the terms of his obvious attachment.

How would other people react if they found out the undeniable truth? What if they knew one of the super elites had fallen for something like slum garbage?

_You reach me somewhere deep within_

_You make my body come alive_

_You bring me alive _

_I whisper things you never knew_

Nine months.

Love. A word with many meanings and complexities. A word that can change its meaning entirely depending on the person in question. Iason's love was physical attraction with a slight hint of obsession. Obsession…could it really be considered as a form of love?

But who wouldn't feel something towards Riki? Whether it was positive or negative?

_I can't believe that tonight I'm here with you _

_You make my body come alive_

_You bring me alive_

_Feels like the raindrops_

Ten months.

His time was almost here and he was excited. The 'breather' he let Riki take was so close to being over. Iason was elated; this torture was almost over. No one should ever have to go through this type of pain. The pain of unrequited love.

It was times like these where Iason wondered if Riki would ever love him. Would ever look at him without anger and hate in his obsidian eyes. But that's not all that Iason ever so in those black eyes. When they were being intimate, he would see glimmers of lust and rapture in those orbs. It was a memory he was quite fond of.

_Feels like the raindrops, raindrops_

_Feels like the raindrops_

_Feels like the raindrops, raindrops _

_You bring me alive_

Eleven months.

_His body burned all the way down to the tips of his toes. He felt languid and active at the same time. He didn't understand why he was so hot, but that thought disappeared when he saw Riki. A warm smile was on his face as he looked at Iason. Seeing this, Iason assume it was save for him to hold out his arms, which to his surprised and excitement, Riki entered them and held him willingly. They stood frozen in time, holding each other for what seem like forever. Until Riki decided to press his lips to the Blondie's, full of love and compassion. Iason didn't give in, but rather half-heartedly fought back until he felt Riki's tongue on his lips._

Iason awoke, out of breath and slightly aroused. He panted softly while he thought about what he had dreamed. How could he have been so stimulated from such small contact from his pet? Was it because that it was a sign of acknowledgement? That Riki was finally accepting his love for him? But it was just a dream.

Nothing more.

_Feels like the raindrops on my skin_

_You reach me somewhere deep within_

_You make my body come alive _

_You bring me alive _

Twelve months.

The end is finally here. Now is the time to reclaim what was once his. For Riki to stay his forever. Could he ever hope for something so wonderful?

The plan was set. All there was left to do was to carry it out. It was only a matter of time before Riki would be in his arms again. His and only his.

_I whisper things you never knew _

_I can't believe that tonight I'm here with you _

_You make my body come alive_

_You bring me alive_

Absolution has arrived.

_Feels like the raindrops_

_Feels like the raindrops, raindrops (Come alive)_

_Feels like the raindrops_

_Feels like the raindrops, raindrops_

Closure has come.

_Feels like the raindrops_

_Feels like the raindrops, raindrops (Come alive)_

_Feels like the raindrops_

_Feels like the raindrops, raindrops_

Author's Note: And it is done! I'm sorry if Iason seemed OOC at any point in this fanfic. I tried my best to stick to the character while also portraying his obsessive love for our favorite slum mongrel. I just loved the whole obsessive thing though… It was interesting to write. And no I was not intentionally bashing Riki by calling him all those names. I love that guy! Also, I should point out that some—and by some I mean a few things—of this stuff did actually happen in the novels. I had the first 3 novels nearby as a reference. Anyway, I hope you guys liked it and please review on this work of fanfiction! Do it for Iason! :D!


End file.
